1. Field of the Disclosure
A variety of devices and techniques exist for the manipulation of fluids in hospitals and medical settings, and in particular the selective facilitation of fluid movement to or from patients or to or from a fluid flow line. Fluid flow lines rely on a variety of connectors to help develop preferred flow characteristics or access points. Many connectors include check valves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current fluid flow systems, medical connectors, and check valves have various limitations and disadvantages and a need exists for further improvement.